The Great Decepticon Race
by Nightshadowv
Summary: The Decepticon's have left Earth and find themselves on a planet like earth. One big difference these beings have a need for speed. Every last city has something to do with racing. But not all have this need for speed, and are trying to slow everyone down. The Con's are up to no good in a race for the All Spark. See who will win the GDR. Barricade and Bee are the main bots.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Christmas gift for some awesome cousins of mine. And as I always say I don't own Transformers but I do own the OCs. Hope you all enjoy ^_^

The Great Decepticon Race

Race one: The beginning

On a planet only slightly bigger than earth with a violet sky and twin moons. Beings close to humans live, they have a few differences one of them is the need for speed. Every city has a race course but only seven cities is apart of the Rookie Cup held every year for the new graduates. After that they move through the other Cup races.

Race Way City is home to some of the greatest racers in all of the Race World. And to-day the city was humming with energy. As the first race of the season was about to get under way. Every last seat in the stadium filled with people of all ages from babies to grandparents. To some this would have been overwhelming as they roar down with cheers as they brought out the racers. As they made their way to their cars, all of today's racers were sixteen years old. And the course for today was the most dangerous out of them all.

As the racers made their way to the proper start lines. As the lights counted down, the revving of the engines as the red lights lit up. Next the yellow light which had the whole crowd quite. This ended the moment the shot was sounded along with the green lights. The crowd roared their approval as the cars took off. In the announcer's box sat Mike R Phone, he was in his thirties and had been doing this job for twenty years.

"And they are off like a shot folks! And the leader just hit the first turn of this course. And what a beautiful drifts by number 15. Who's followed by 76, 54, and 1 barely making it past the sharp turn? This is shaping up to be an exciting race." He said with an exuberant voice.

The drivers hit the next straight before hitting the triple sharp turn. The only ones to make it through were 15, 6, 55, 88, and number 20. After the wrecked cars were removed the teams had dropped out.

"Oh my you should have seen it here folks as the newest car to racing number twenty who was in dead last drifted through the wrecked cars. It was simply a sight to behold. The rest of the racers have made it through the Loop de Loop of Death!" he said standing up knocking over his chair.

The person in number 20 smiled waiting for just the right moment to come. Just as they entered the jump, where if you failed to land safely that was it? You would fall in to the swift moving river were you would be dragged down by the waterfall. Not even a skip beat of the heart as they landed safely. They had rounded the last sharp corner and started to shift gears.

"And here they come, folks in the final straight! In the lead's number 15! Following up car number 15, are number 6, 88, and 55. Wait a moment 20 just passed him by and is now gaining ground on 88 and 6. Oh my! That was a flawless text-book pass ladies and gentlemen! But wait this is not over just yet they are not content with second place its gonna be a photo finish!" he yelled exactly over the microphone. It took one look from the top angle photo to decide a winner.

"And the winner is...Number 20!" the announcer cried out happily. He hugged the women to his right that ended up punching him in the gut.

Down on the track reporters came up to the car to get an interview from the winner. But the one in the car took off right out the stadium. Speeding through town the driver of the car pulled a few stunt to lose anyone who might try to fallow. Speeding down Spark plug Dr. The driver pulled into a drive way that connected to a garage for four.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Decepticon Race

Race one: Fights, Faults and Decepticons

As the door closed behind the car a person came from the shadows. A wide grin etched itself on the girl's face, along with a hand on her hip. Hopping out of the car the driver pulled the helmet off. Long aumber hair fell down their back, brown-aumber eyes met the girls cooler blue's.

"You know your gonna be in so much trouble when your brother finds out right Karin." the girl says to the younger girl.

"Yea I know but that is only if you tell him Bree. I mean how could poor little old me possible build a beautie like car number 20?" She says running a hand over the hood.

Bree sighs, "You know he knows more about raceing than you known right." she said popping the hood up on the car. "Tsk...Your also ruff when you drive all out as well." she said as she looked it over.

A sly smile graced her lips. "What if I told you I was holding back." the blond girl whipped her head around.

"What! Than why the hell dose my poor baby look like this!? Tell me now." she growl low. Karin circled around the car and played with a lock of hair.

"Well it happened when I hit the jump you see I almost landed in the river and you would have skined my hid dead or half dead. So I you know hit the top down alittle to hard." she laugh it off nervously. She held up her hands. "Please don't kill me." she said closeing her eyes.

"You lucked out this time Missy." she said pulling out her tool boxs. Karin sat in her speacil chair and watched her work.

About an hour later Karin was looking at something on the web line when her camunicater rang. She looked at who was calling she paled.

"Hey uh I will take this outside." she said answering it. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked meekly.

The person on the other line frowned at this greeting. "Is that all you have to say after blatinly disobeying me?" he said with a tone of steel coating his voice.

"And what would that be huh what! I told you I would never follow that rule ever. Besides your not my Dad...Big brother." she said like a bratty little kid.

"Oh you wanna bet on that, I am already on my way over there. And don't try to run I already called Ace, and you know what will happen." he said with a tone of victorie in it.

She hung up the phone and ran back over to Bree. She had a look of a hunted fox, she pulled on her sleeve.

"Bree I need your help escaping." she said desprate. Bree just sighed as she looked up.

"So what you got planned?" she asked with a deadpanned voice.

Karin brightened up. "Well I was thinking you could distract him while I used my hallow blades to get out." another sigh from Bree.

"You still have them I thought your brother took them." she said thinking about it.

"Hell no the pair he got where my old ones I kept at the house. I still have a pair here." she said pulling off her race suit, and running over to a cabinet on the far wall. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top under the full body suite. "Dame that thing was sufficating." she said as she pulled out the item she was looking for. It was a small box that no one would look twice at. She opened it and nearly cried in relife.

"Here..." was all Bree said before she went to the door. Karin looked at the coat in her hand and smiled.

"Thanks I owe you." she said getting ready to run.

"Big time miss race car driver." she said opening the door. Karin rolled her eyes at that comment, if she was caught well she wouldn't be a racer. Because something was bound to be vroke to prevent it.

Her older was in the doorway blocking it. He looked pissed because he couldn't get passed Bree. She suddenly pushed him back and tackled him. As she did she fell right on top of him. That is when Karin struck she turned on her hallow skates and jumped right over them both. She skated down the drive way and out into the street, but she didn't slow down once she was there. After skating up a wall and jumpping from roof to roof she land down on the side walk.

Bree was being scolded by her brother as Karin's showed up. He got out of his silver car looking pissed, his black hair was a mess from its usal neatness. He had a bent unlit smoke in his mouth. Which was made unsmokeable when he seen she had escaped.

"Where is Karin, Bree." he stated so cold both Kane children stepped back. He looked down on her as he said this.

"She never told me that Falco." was all Bree said as she crossed her arms and refused to be intimadated anymore.

"Grr! That girl is going to pay for this!" he said crushing the box of smokes in his hands, and threw them down.

"Calm down Falco she will be back." Ace said leading him inside and away from his sister.

Karin was breathing hard as she slowed to a halt. She looked around and seen she was in skater park. A place she no longer visited. She walked over to the statue and sighed heavily as she sat down. She was thinking about how to get passed her brother when she heard cars comming. Confused about this she ducked behind the hedge that stood around the statue of Oliver Kick the inventer of Hollow wear products.

"Slag it why did I get stuck with you Knock-out." the purple car complained.

"I should be the one saying that Barricade." Knock-out huffed as they tranceformed from their vehical form.

"Why did I have to bring you along again?" Barricade said crossing his arms. Knock-out just pulled out his scaner and went to work. Now board from being ignored Barricade looked around.

"Hey look at this Knock-out its a tiny life-form!" he cried tossing it at him. Knock-out screamed out in suprise as something hit him.

Karin breathed out as she it was almost her that was threw instead of the squirrlmunk. It was in that moment that Barricade picked her up. "And who might you be?" he said bringing her real close to his face.

"What is that you have there Barricade?" he said looking over at the mouthy mech.

"I don't know, but it looks like it would make a fun little toy." Barricde commented.

Knock-out frowned at what he said but had a sudden thought. "Well your in luck Barricade because I might just have a little something to help you out." Knock-out said with and evil grin on his face that matched his tone.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Transformers.

The Great Decepticon Race

Race two: Many things can happen in a year

When they say many things can happen in a year it is true. First my cousin goes missing, which made her older brother freak out so bad which was funny. Yet sad at the same time if I think about it too much though I have it all on vid. Next my dad was killed by an explosion from a "Star Falling" yea right like I believe that. I seen the photo of the wreak there were car treads for velocity sake! Finally my mom comes down with the Sloth virus. So now me and my siblings are standing in front of my uncle's door. I would have gone to my grandma but she isn't into the whole "Need for Speed" thing as she likes to put it.

I could have gone to some other places but they live too far from the Mechanic school I wanted to go to. But it is cool since uncle Falcon was a racing prodigy when he was younger. Now he is in to fixing them since the accident, that killed his wife, while he got minor lacerations. It happened five years ago and had only reappeared after his daughter disappeared.

She held her sister's hand for support as she knocked on the door. It took about three minutes to figure out he was in the back. She pulled her sister along as they headed to the workshop. It was a mechanic's dream she stepped into.

Even though he lived in the Scrap yard it was still amazing. Some many thing I had only seen in books were here. I was thinking about all I could build when Raven tugged on my arm. I looked over to see my uncle staring at us, I smiled as brightly as I could which might have looked like a scowl.

"Uh hello uncle Falcon, it is good to see you look so well." I said babbling on. He smiled and I sigh inwardly half the battle was fought. Now all I need to do was ask to stay till Raven finished school.

"Hello Ratchet, Raven how is your mom doing?" he said looking concerned which matched his voice.

"She is doing better and I finally got in to the Steel Class." I said almost asking to stay out right.

"I am taking advanced drifting classes." Raven said shy like always but she had a small smile on her face.

He looked up from his work and smiled. "That is wonderful Raven." he said before going back to work.

"Do you girls want to stay for dinner?" he asked as he moved deeper into the car.

I smiled this meant more time to ask him if we could stay. Raven had moved over to the car I had noticed earlier. It was an old model of some kind I couldn't tell though because I had never seen one at all. The only reason I say it was an older model was because the shape of the front and the way the window were. Uncle looked up at Raven, and smiled as she touched the hood.

"Uncle what kind of car is this?" she asked with a strong voice filled with confidence.

"That car is over twelve years old, and a prototype of the number 20 Brandy built. It was a project the Star Facilities banned some time back." he said with a sad smile. "It was the last project the family worked on together." was all he said before he went back to work.

I couldn't understand it if the family was so deeply into racing why was my parents so dead set against us being near cars for? I mean even mom had went to the greatest mechanics school in the country! But my dad had majored in business and stuck to the desk job. I didn't want to sit behind a desk like him. I want oil under my nails and the smell of cars to be the first thing I smell when I get to work. Why couldn't they accept me as I am and not what they want me to be! I am not a doll that has no power to put down my foot and say "NO!" The worst part was that they were trying to keep Raven from fulfilling her potential as a drifter. I am not saying what happen to them makes me happy. All I am thinking is that it gives us room to grow on our own and make mistakes ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own Transformers

The Great Decepticon Race

Race two: Dinner and a Talk

Dinner was just sitting out under the darkening sky. As uncle Falcon grilled up Kamodo kabobs and there was bubbly gummy fruit for later. Raven had her eye on them since uncle had set them out. I couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior, which had begun to disappear as she got more in to her drifting classes. I couldn't wait to start my classes next week. Which reminded me I still had yet to ask if me and Ray could stay. At least until after we could find a place to live.

Uncle had changed from his blue jumper to a short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. It had been nice the last few days with nice cool winds. I also commented about this to uncle.

"The weather has cooled down." I said just to start the conversation that would decide weather or not we would keep going to school. I was also playing with, because every bite was like eating a bolt that landed like a rock in my stomach. Raven on the other hand was acting less like a wall flower and more like a social Butterflydragon.

"And than I hit the corner whipping past it with only centimeters to spare. The teacher fainted when she seen me do it too." Raven gushed as she used her hands waving them around in front of her. Uncle smiled at her before looking at me, I wanted to go smash my head into a wall. Why was I making this harder than it had to be! Its not like uncle would say no right? Right I mean he would just let two kids who had the need for speed left out on the curb.

"It has gotten to be nice since the wind has turned cooler. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" he said calmly as if he was meditating. When he said it I had taken a sip of my black-berry juice, which I choked on as I coughed Ray patted my back. My eyes went bug-eyed as I looked at him. Is there a power to read minds in the family I don't know about?

"Uh-ha no uncle why would you think that?" I asked giving a weary smile. 'I am too old to act like this.' she said scolding herself.

"No reason it's just you haven't really eaten much." he said picking out another kabob. As did my little sister who had polished off three already.

Right after this my brothers decided to stop by. Jay-Z was the oldest and had the same black hair as mom, Bobby-G was the second oldest and he had amber hair like Gran. But Jay had golden-brown eyes while Bobby had Green. Raven had black hair and green eyes. So how I got red-gold hair and blue eye is beyond me since no one had them in the family.

Jay-Z sat down and picked up a kabob which he than shoved in to his mouth. Bobby-G followed him as he also took the last seat and grabbed a kabob. I wanted to punch them both for their lack of manners. Since I was unable to do that I settled for kicking them in the shins. I got the desired 'ouch' I wanted, which lifted the rock sitting in my stomach.

"So can we crash with you uncle Falcon?" Jay-Z asked and this made me go white as a cloud. I wanted to hit him with his own car right now.

My uncle looked from him to me and than around to my other two siblings. He smile at us and in that moment I held my breath. "I was going to tell you about a week ago that if you wanted to stay with me you could. But an order came up and I forgot to tell you guys." he said which made everyone else whoop while I let out the breath I had held. Tears sprung to my eyes as I could continue my schooling to be a mechanics.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha-ha I still do not own Tranceformes

The Great Decepticon Race

Race two: The first day is never the hardest.

Everything we needed had been moved to uncle's while everything else was put in storage. I was shareing a room with Raven. While the boys got the whole basement to themselves. It was fully finished and really nice but I would not want to be the one down there. As I finished bringing up the last box I found Ray putting up a poster of Karin and there was one up of number 20. A frown marred my face as I went over and took it out of her hands.

"Sis why did you do that!" she growled at me as she tried to snatch the evil thing back.

"Raven do you know how horrible Racer 20 is. She has caused over 20 deaths in the two races she has been in this year." Ratchet said closeing the screen.

"That is not true Karin would never do that!" Ray said pouting with her arms crossed.

"Karin disappared over a year ago and than after she finished the Rookie Cup final no one seen her again." I said trying to make her see what I was saying was true.

"No Racer 20 is Karin! And they didn't die because of her they just couldn't pull off the drifting to make it past the falling rocks!" Ray screamed at me. I put my hands up in defeat no use getting my new roomie angry.

Well today was my first day at Black Star University, it had only just been finished. But since everything was paid for I couldn't complain too much. I hopped on to my hollow board and took off down the street bag in hand. I had made it in time for my first class. The smell of oil in the morning ah I couldn't wait to get to learning.

Five minutes later our professor comes in he was screaming to someone just before he walked in. He was in a red dress shirt and white slacks. He had dark red hair that was slick back and he didn't look like someone who taught. He was just too clean.

"Hello and welcome to your first class at Black Star University. You may call me Professor Knock's, and I hope we will get along just fine this year. If any of you find my classes too hard to follow please don't hesitate to change Professors." He said with a knowing grin as he looked around the room at the human like children.

The room was filled with twenty-one of us and we each stood next to a different car. I was next to a ZX-320 one of the fast cars you could find, but there were a limited number of them. Because so few could fix them and than work after that. Everyone else was in pairs and had a car of similar difficulty. After he finished the run down he let us out early to find our next class.

Mine was parts and world history on how they were produced. It was run by a well know master who created special cars that only one or two are made. He set the world record for most original cars built and has won the Mechanic Grand-pix for twenty years running. When he entered I was met with the sight of a man no older than twenty-five. He was well-built with silver hair and icy blue eye. He wore a simple black shirt with old ripped overhauls. When he got to the board to switch it on he showed the back of his head. His hair was put in to a long braid with a strange style I did know was possible to do with hair. He turned back around and smiled.

He looked around the room with a smile. "It is wonderful to see so many of you so eager to learn. You can all call me Professor Axle. Are there any questions?" he said with a strong voice. He looked at everyone knowing they wanted to know why his hair was styled the way it was.

"Ah your probably wondering about my braid. It is a style that shows others from my family that I have master an art. And that is what I want all of you to understand as well. Everything from building to fixing a car is not a job it is an art you should enjoy. Because you never will tire of it like your drivers, all born with a need for speed. So I hope some of you here were born with a need to fix or build your own cars." His word were aw inspiring for young Ratchet. As she went to her last class of the day his word stuck with her.

The final class was held out in a field and there in the middle of all the crazy things was a man. More like a bear in Ratchets opinion. He had short shaggy blue hair with orange tips, that covered his two different colored eyes. He wore a strange get up of a dress shirt and armor?

"Sir why are you in armor." a boy with sandy blonde hair asked. The Professor looked at him and told him.

"Get out of my class now!" he said pointing to the administration building. The boy ran away crying in the direction he pointed.

"Harsh but he deserved it." a girl with twin light brown pony-tails said with a sneer. She wore a dark red outfit that had a crest on the back. Two wrenches crossed with five bolt in the shape of a star.

"Now than the last of you how do you feel about smashing cars?" When he said this only five of us didn't leave. I wanted to pull that girl's hair right out but then. It was harsh and the boy would have most likely left when he said what he did. "Mmh...So there are some of you left huh. You may call me Professor or Brake-down. Now on with the first class, you will be learning which car are dead and those that could be saved from the chop block. So before we get started tell me your names." he ordered, and the one girl took this as a chance to show off.

"I am Victory Wrench and I am the head of the family." she said with a snotty voice. I rolled my eyes at her. Next up was a boy with black hair and green highlights. He was tall and looked like he didn't take shit but dished it out. He too wore an emblem on his jacket. It was a pair of wire cutters that had his rank around it in green letters.

"My name is Jackson Wire Cutter. I am a level five in green ranking of the Cutter family standers." he stated proudly. Since there were over twenty levels and green was one of the last he had something to be proud of. He than pushed a tiny girl in front of him.

"Mary Wire Cutter head of the family and a level twenty in the black ranking of the Cutter family standers." She said meekly as she was pulled next to her brother.

"Ah who cares about being head of your family its boring is what it is." The last boy said squatting as he finished a smoke. Which he put out in the grass before he stood up. "Just call me Boon." he said with a frown. My first thought when I seen him was, 'Is he really sixteen?' The others were giving him dirty looks. I on the other hand busted out laughing, which made everyone look at me. Great just what I wanted on the first day glares.

"I am Ratchet the pleasure is not mine." I said glaring at the Professor. He than gave what you would classify as a smile. And clasped his hands together as he had us walk over to the first car.

It had been a long day as I dragged myself to the place I now called home. Ugh there is something off about those two Professors, Break-down and Knocks. But that soon left my mind as I seen a car with white smoke coming out of it. It also looked a little black. The car was yellow with black stripes and it was a model I had never seen before.

The moment I laid my eyes on that car my need to fix was an all time high after Break-down's lesson. I changed course and pulled out my small tool kit. As always a good mechanic never leaves home with out a tool in hand. I popped the hood that refused to open. Finally I could get to work patching as best I could with what I had on hand. When I had pretty much finished a freaking jet started to shoot at me and the car!

The next moment something is picking me up and than I am in the yellow car. I don't know what happened but the yellow car could move. It was well suited for this place as it bobbed and weaved through traffic. It than occurred to me that their was no driver behind the wheel. What in the name of Speed is going on here?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any bot! But please enjoy the story ^_^

The Great Decepticon Race

Race two: A bot name Bee and Racer 20

In that moment where you don't know what's going on and there is a jet shooting at you. I finally understand there is good drivers, great ones and insane ones. I was pounding on the door yelling for it to open. I know it was not the brightest idea ever but it would be better than sitting in a moving death trap on wheels. Suddenly the car started to beep and I slowed down. The car was right I just need to take a deep breath and let him get away from the V-con.

'Back that up did I just hear that right? A car just told me to calm down and I knew what he said. Alright who was getting back at me? All I told them was to clean their rooms and put their laundry in the basket!' Ratchet thought to herself as a sudden green thing popped up in front of the car. Snapping from her thoughts she didn't even have time to freak out as they went through the vortex.

The next moment Ratchet is falling out of the car and rolling around on the floor. "Ugh I don't know who your travel agent is but I suggest you fix that thing. Ugh..." She said holding her stomach as she pressed her forehead to the cool floor.

"I will have you know that I have done the best I can. And it is only normal for your type to feel as you do." A voice so grumpy Ratchet wanted to laugh.

"Really give me a week and I bet ya that thing will purr like a baby saber tooth moose-tiger." Ratchet said with a weak laugh.

"Bumble Bee I thought you would have learned nothing good ever comes from these tiny humanoids!" the grumpy one yelled at the yellow one.

"Hey it's not his fault a V-con came out of nowhere and attacked us both after patching him up." I said trying to get up. But my stomach had other ideas and it flopped and I went back to holding it.

"What did you just say." he said sounding less grumpy.

"The he beeped and I understood, is their something I should be worried about?" I asked as I started to panic. Would I die or would I start growing extra limbs or something?

"No your fin it is just only most don't understand him. Sorry for the late introduction my name is Ratchet." the grumpy one said. I stood up as the flipping had stopped. And I got my first look at the one talking to me. After everything a giant talking robot was not very impressive. But I was wondering if I might be allowed a closer look.

"Well than it is good to meet a fellow Ratchet." I said looking up at the red and white bot. He just looked at me like I told him his shoe was untied. I grinned up at him, "So who are you guys?" I finally asked him.

After a whole lot of promising not to tell any one as in. If someone asked me what an Autobots was I would say something like 'Is that a new type of car line.' stupid yea I thought so too. Now I was sitting on an abandon chair that was high up on a platform. Strange place but I had a feeling there was more here.

"We are the Autobots, and there is three more like me and Bee. We come from a planet called Cybertron. During the great war between the Autobots and Decepticons our planet was killed. So all of us scattered to the starts looking for energon deposits. We came to your planet because we picked up a message from Megatron to a convoy that would be shipping energon to their location." This was too much and too little information all at the same time, and there are more than ten of these things? My mouth water at the thought of getting to look under one of their hoods. But it was a little scary.

* * *

'Cold it ha become a constant in my life. Everything was metal just like me car, the only difference between them is my car was warmer. I missed my car, Brandy might just skin me when I get back. Ah this sucks.' Karin thought as tears rolled down her cheek.

The scraping of thee door opening made me look up. I had learned long ago to never let your guard down. The Mech I knew as Barricade walked in. He had a smiled on his metal face. Like the time he did when he managed to get thirty-five other bots haul cleaning duty for a solid six months. While he was only scolded by Megatron for doing what he did. I wanted to be his size for six minutes after that I doubt he would be able to speak after that. He sat a large box that would be called over kill even to a the richest person on my planet. In to my cage he liked to call my home, even though to me it felt like a prison to me. I rested my head back down.

"Oh so you don't feel like accepting my gift. Well I guess I will just go and get her..." Barricade said with a wicked grin, I bowed under the pressure and opened it. Which I must admit was strange the first time, all I did was press a button.

The box snapped open to show the one thing I swore I would never let touch my body. It was an implant that Knock-out said he had been working on for a year. If you think I was going to trust that thing in the back of my head well you can take my place. Because this crew was madder than an ox-bull-elephant near a reedrat.

"No! I told you I would never race again if you forced that thing on me." he just smiled at the calm tone I used.

"Good because I wasn't forcing you." when he said this I felt kinda bad for saying what I did. "All I was going to say was if you refuse the implant Megatron told me he would start with Ratchet and move on from there." I paled and he could see it in my face. Would I hold out before breaking or would I just do as I was told. I wanted to scream out I would never believe his words but I did believe them. Megatron wanted the jewels in the Winner Cups and I was the only one able to get them. And he would kill everyone on the planet if that meant getting what he wanted. Only the problem was the jewels they only held power in them when the race was complete.

He stood there waiting for me to answer him, I couldn't trust my voice to say it. So I instead I let my head fall in disgrace as a single tear escaped down my face. I reached out and touched it with my right hand. The metal was cold on my skin as I felt myself go numb. The thing crawled up my bare arm before removing the collar. It wrapped itself around my throat three times. Just before it embedded itself into the back of my head. I felt the tail lock in to the back as it too entered.

Karin screamed as it finished what it was meant to. The bug latched on to the main parts of the brain and all the way down the spine. It than turned off as it awaited new orders to follow. Barricade couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he watched his pet in pain. It had been too long since he last gotten a look at the way her face contorted in pain. None of his other victims ever made such a good face. She than stopped moving and fell over passed out as the thing shut itself off.

"Huh over all ready and here I thought it would last longer than last time she was shocked." he said sadly as he picked her up.

Knock-out sat looking over the thing he would teach his class when Barricade pops in. The Mech flings his papers all over the place. He turns around to look at the one who walked in.

"Slag it all! Do you know how long it took me to come up with that order!" Knock-out complains as he picks one up. And let's it fly into the air. "So what the scrap do you want now Barricade?" he asked pissier than normal.

"Well she finally put it on. And you said to bring her to you when she did. Well she did but if you want me to come back later I can." He said with a smile knowing he knew that soon he would be leaving.

"Fine hand her over already." Knock-out said with a frown. He hated it when Barricade was in a good mood and when he was in a bad mood as well. Actually he hated Barricade no matter the mood he was in. But when it came to a new test subject how could he say no.


End file.
